


Versace on the Floor

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Las Vegas, M/M, One Night Stands, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: They pass each other by just once.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	1. Cigarettes and Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Ending the year with a bang!

"You've won," The screen flashed, gold coins falling from the top into a pot of gold and Kakashi stared in awe.

"Hey! Big money, no whammies!" Yamato cheered as he finished off Kakashi's drink and Gai whooped with a rough shake to Kakashi's shoulders. 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Gai yelled into the loud music and noises of the machines around them.

While they were singing praises, Kakashi scoffed in astonishment and his words fell away before they could even touch his lips as his line of sight drifted.

Through the haze of cigarette smoke and flashing lights, Kakashi saw him.

He was an ocean of peace in all the madness. He had friends who were leaning over his shoulder, watching him play roulette as they sipped their drinks. They were all dressed beautifully as if they had just come from a club but he was in jeans and a shirt. Yet, he was the most beautiful of them all.

When Kakashi found he couldn't look away, the man turned to a friend and laughed with the most infectious of smiles. Gorgeous wasn't good enough for this man but Kakashi couldn't think of any other words. He had written thousands upon thousands of words onto paper but couldn't think of any other. Gorgeous and wow were the only words in his mind.

"Hey, hey, hey," Gai was shaking him back to life and Kakashi snapped to his friends, remembering he'd won something. "You just won five hundred!"

"That's pretty good!" Kakashi said, taken aback and somehow still not believing it.

"Let's go cash this puppy and get some food," Yamato suggested as he waved around Kakashi's ticket. With a nod, Kakashi and Gai both agreed and they were about to head over to cash out but not before Kakashi snuck one last look past the machine at the group in the distance.

The young man with the dark hair and even deeper eyes was looking right at him. Kakashi noticed the faint scar across the bridge of his nose right before turning away in embarrassment for staring.

"There's a snack at two o'clock," Kakashi hurriedly whispered to his friends as they started to walk the cashiers. 

"Which one? Blondie? Purple?" Yamato hummed back but Gai was already on it, covertly studying the group.

"Nope, has to be the one with the beard."

Scoffing, Kakashi muttered as they started towards the cashiers, "Ponytail."

Knowing they were secretly checking out the other group as they passed, Kakashi led them to the cash without sadly catching the beautiful man's face again. He didn't have to, it was engraved into his mind but the moment would have been nice.

Once they were out of earshot, Gai noted, "Quite a beauty, I must admit."

"Quite young," Yamato pointed out. "He looks like he just finished high school."

"He does not," Kakashi retaliated but Yamato was right about the mystery man being young. 

"He does look like a snack though," Yamato conceded, smirking. "Bite-sized."

"You make me sound like an old man," Kakashi whined as they stepped up to the teller who didn't even bother checking his identification. They cashed him out without a second look at him and Kakashi wondered briefly if his crow’s feet were getting deeper.

Regardless, he had a meeting early the next morning and as much as the guys wanted him to come out and party, Yamato’s bachelor party was tomorrow night so Kakashi had ample time to himself before he had to socialize with so many rowdy people at once. So much time to think about work and a beautiful, younger man who had enticed him with a single look across a busy casino floor.

A power Kakashi didn’t realize worked on him until he dragged himself to the pool the next morning after his meeting. 

Downing the rest of his glass, he sauntered his way to the roof that he knew would be mostly empty at this time of day and was happy to find that the pool area was empty. 

At least, he thought it was but he should have known from the clothes strewn on one of the lounge chairs that he wasn’t alone. The thought had just begun to form in his head once he dropped into another chair to bask in the sun. Fate had a funny way of playing with him sometimes though. This time, it came in the form of a god rising from the water.

The same one from the night before who had looked better than everyone else in just plain jeans. As water cascaded down his youthful frame in ribbons of shimmering light, Kakashi knew that this was meant to be in some way or another. That long, dark hair stuck to his perfect neck and shoulders like his tight briefs stuck to every curve. From his hip to the dip between his cheeks, that black, athletic swimsuit was meant for aerodynamics but that body was made for all kinds of dynamics. 

Rising from the water, the Adonis noticed Kakashi as he made his way over to his seat. With every step, his skin shone and the fabric covering his cheeks didn’t cover any of the shake in that plump rear. He made no move to stop it, dark eyes staying trained on Kakashi the entire time and Kakashi was following him too from under his sunglasses.

Kakashi simply waited and watched from his seat. Just one more sign and he would get up, one more glance or invitation. 

At his chair, the exquisite man started to towel himself off and go about his business as if Kakashi wasn’t there. Dark locks caught between dry and wet, they were pulled up into a clip and then it happened.

There was no need to bend over that far. It was all for Kakashi’s benefit, the way he slowly reached across his chair to drag over a bottle of sunscreen. The arch of his back was just the cherry on top. Technically, it was a peach and Kakashi would bet hard-earned money that he’d be taking a bite from that ripe fruit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka had definitely noticed him downstairs. Something had made him look back but Iruka definitely didn’t remember what but he did remember meeting the smokey eyes from an older man. His friends had been rowdy but he couldn’t stop staring at the man in the immaculate suit who carried himself with such poise and grace.

He definitely wasn’t in his fifties and probably not in his forties, Iruka guessed. The hair was definitely a red herring and that mature look in his eyes probably came from past pain and loss. Curiously, Iruka watched him go and felt his breath go with him. 

Whatever kind of man that had been, Iruka knew that he was probably not in the same league at all. He was probably a millionaire with tons of people at his disposal for all kinds of scenarios. He was the kind of person Iruka had only ever seen in passing and would only ever seen in passing. 

At least, that’s what Iruka thought until he stepped out of the pool to find those same eyes watching him again the next day. And did they ever watch.

Of course, they were covered with sunglasses but Iruka could feel his skin burning all over. He wasn’t being watched. He was being studied with eyes that were distant yet calling. So, Iruka called back. 

Bending over very obviously, Iruka saw the way the older man’s li[ps curled into the most alluring of smirks. He didn’t uncross his ankles though, he stayed lounged on his side of the pool and Iruka thought quickly. Armed with his sunscreen, he straightened out and made a bold move. 

“Pardon me,” He sang across to the other side of the pool and his pool partner slowly reached up to their sunglasses as Iruka slowly walked to the edge of the pool. The stranger pulled down his glasses to meet Iruka’s eyes. Biting his lip, Iruka asked as he innocently twirled the sunscreen bottle in his hands. “Do you happen to have a phone charger?”

He had to bite back his smile by the way those pale brows rose in surprise. Eyes flicked from his smile to the bottle in his hands and recognized the invitation Iruka was so subtly presenting. After all, he looked like a smart man and if he wanted to ignore what Iruka was putting down then Iruka wasn’t going to push any further.

“Sorry,” The man started, pulling down his sunglasses completely. The husky voice that tickled every nerve in Iruka’s body said, “You caught me at the one moment I don’t.”

“You normally carry cables in your pocket?” Iruka asked, trying to be as charming and friendly as possible in a way that wasn’t creepy. According to Izumo and Kotetsu, he was always the most charming asshole in a room so he was going to use that to his advantage and it looked like it was working.

Across the water, the gentleman chuckled, setting aside his sunglasses and giving Iruka his full attention. Well, Iruka knew he’d had his attention before but now it wasn’t hidden.

“What can I say? I’m a busy man,” he replied with a bright smile that Iruka couldn’t help but mimic. Then he so politely asked, “Do you need to call or text someone? You can use mine if you want.”

Iruka pretended to think for a moment and finally broke down, explaining as he walked around to the other side of the pool, “My friend and I are meeting for brunch in a bit.”

Which was a lie but Mister Handsome didn’t need to know that yet.

“Where are you headed?” The other man asked politely and Iruka noticed how he not only uncrossed his ankles but stood up to meet Iruka, holding out his phone. Iruka’s brain stopped working for a second there. This man was tall, fit and had the most intimidating stature. The way he barely tilted his head to the side when Iruka approached was such a contradiction to his powerful height. It was so engaging and his gaze compelled Iruka to look him in the eye so he could take Iruka’s breath away properly.

Iruka faltered in his words before stepping up to him and replying, “Eggslut.”

They both stopped and Iruka couldn’t help but burn up and rush out, “It’s a takeout place in the Cosmo.”

The tall, stunning man blinked for a moment before genuinely scoffing and falling into a chuckle that had Iruka’s whole body doing flips. “I think I know the one.”

For a moment, they laughed together, burning up at the sound of each other’s laughs and Iruka was breathless by the time a phone was handed out to him. 

“Thanks,” Iruka said, breathless as he nervously let the phone be placed into his hands. Biting his lip, he tapped to his beautiful man’s texts. As he moved to send a text, he noticed the long list of texts and pointed out as he started to type in a number to send to, “You’re popular.”

“Sometimes,” He replied mysteriously and Iruka smirked back as he moved to sit on the chair next to Kakashi’s. All the while, he pretended to be sending a text to Izumo but was actually sending himself a text. To be specific, it was a winky face. He would have added himself as a contact too but that would have been too much and Iruka could tell this guy appreciated subtlety. 

“So, what brings you to Vegas?” Iruka asked as he slowly typed.

“Mostly work. And a wedding.” 

Iruka stopped typing then. With a wave of disappointment came the thought that he hadn’t ever slept with an engaged man before and would he be able to live with himself for sleeping with a man soon to be betrothed. The answer probably would have been yes but he didn’t have to think too hard on it.

“My best friend’s getting married tomorrow.” 

Iruka flushed with relief. “Oh! That’s so great!”

“Yeah,” The older man smiled softly before his eyes sharpened and he asked, “And what brings you to Vegas?”

“You can’t tell?” Iruka grinned, biting his lip as he admitted, “Just turned twenty-one.”

Iruka hadn’t ever flirted with an older man before. The whole experience was new to him but it really lit his fire to have someone with more life experience and power to pay so much attention to him. It definitely wasn’t the healthiest of turn-ons but damn it was thrilling. It was especially exciting when his new friend leaned back on his heels in thought. 

In a nerve-wracking moment of silence, Iruka wondered if this would all end here.

“That’s quite young.” Silver brows were furrowed, wondering or debating something.

“Is it?”

“Compared to me, yes.”

“Oh?” Iruka leaned back, crossing his legs.

“Sixteen years younger.” 

For a moment, they were both quiet and the tension rose exponentially as if they were both being wound with string. Iruka then said something that set a path towards collision, “What’s your name?”

There was a blink of recognition that turned that cool gaze into a smokey stare. “Kakashi.”

“And why would age matter, Kakashi?” Iruka asked tauntingly, offering the phone back.

Kakashi, the handsome and gorgeous stranger smirked again but this time ignored Iruka’s bait to set his own. Taking the phone back, he offered his other hand, “Need some help with that?”

They both knew he meant the sunscreen but Iruka tried with every fibre of his being not to think of all the other things that Kakashi could help him with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need something good to read after this trash?  
> The sweet and amazing stupidbadgers has a brand new fic up called Lunar Calendar and it's literally so soft and sweet and so amazing.  
> Just so proud and amazed by what she's been able to accomplish in just a year <3
> 
> also, my family has drained the life out of me tonight so the other chaps will be up tomorrow, just have to finish 3 and five and write 4☆


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka had been expecting something more than just a back rub, to be completely honest. As magical as those hands were, Iruka had really been hoping that it would have moved anywhere else but his back. 

The flirting had really suggested that there would be more than just the sunscreen kind of cream and Iruka couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done something wrong. At least, that was until Kakashi came back from the call he’d taken. 

“Sorry, looks like the bachelor party was moved up,” Kakashi said with a heavy sigh. Another person walked into the pool area and Iruka knew that this whole interaction was pretty much over. Feeling quite rejected, Iruka shifted awkwardly in his chair to start leaving but he was so surprised when his stranger friend sat back down behind him.

“You’re not going to join them?” Iruka asked and had to stop himself from gasping when hands touched his back again. 

This time, they moved up his entire shoulder to the edge of his neck as Kakashi’s voice murmured just behind, “And leave you without protection? That would be rude.”

“So noble,” Iruka couldn’t help but shoot back and Kakashi chuckled into his ear, a hand tracing the very edge of his collar bone. Could he feel Iruka’s thundering pulse under his hands?

A stranger’s hands on him shouldn’t have felt so exciting but there Iruka was, letting an older man touch him like that. It was such a public place too. It felt like they were doing something wrong even though the other person was in the hot tub on the other side of the terrace with their back to them. The question of whether they could get away with more flitted through Iruka’s mind and had him taking a sharp breath. 

Sadly, it ended much quicker than Iruka expected when Kakashi’s phone rang again.

They both sighed but Kakashi leaned forward, his chest barely touching Iruka’s slick back as he muttered, “Sorry, they’re summoning me.”

With a playful pout, Iruka leaned back into his warm chest. “Is this the part where I pay you for your services?”

“Have dinner with me. As payment,” Kakashi said without a hint of hesitation and Iruka had to look back at him. 

Wow, their faces were so close. “Don’t you have a bachelor party to go to?”

“I do.” Kakashi’s smile was so close that Iruka could quickly find out how they tasted. “I’ll text you.”

Iruka felt his cheeks start to burn under the summer sun when he realized he’d been caught. To cover all that conflicting embarrassment and excitement, he swiped sunscreen from his shoulder and drew a line across Kakashi’s shoulder as he stood. 

Looking down and meeting Kakashi’s thrilling gaze, Iruka winked and said as he left, “You better.”

Then he walked off to his side of the pool and was laying down in it as Kakashi left with a knowing smile and lingering gaze.

Once he was gone, Iruka breathed in the fresh air to try and cool his own nerves down but he was buzzing and it wouldn’t stop. He immediately texted the guys in excitement and they demanded he come down to their room.

“You were wearing that?” Kotetsu asked and huffed. “No wonder he asked you out.”

“I fully agree with that statement.” Izumo nodded sagely and Iruka felt more embarrassed than ever.

“He’s sixteen years older than me! Is that bad? Am I a weirdo for being like… Really into him??” 

“Kinda,” Kotetsu answered with a wince and Izumo smacked his arm.

“No, do not feel ashamed of that,” Izumo said at first. “That just means you like daddies.”

While Iruka was combusting, Kotetsu joked, “For Iruka, that wouldn’t be far off the mark.”

“Right?” 

“If you saw him, you’d be just as interested as I am!” Iruka asserted but they were too far gone joking about his lack of a father figure and how he was looking for someone to discipline him. Although, Iruka couldn’t really argue with that one. That was kind of hot actually. He just had to get to that point and he was determined to get them there.

For once, Iruka knew what he wanted and wasn’t going to mess around wasting his chance.

After many nervous hours of drinking and playing the slots downstairs, he was texted an address and a time. With that solid abdomen and strong hands firmly planted in Iruka’s mind, he dressed in his most glamorous and alluring outfit he could manage. He even wiped his hair into shape, letting it fall over one shoulder towards his open chest. Hopefully, the highlight on his chest and cheekbones was subtle enough.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wonder. When he stepped up to the entrance of the most expensive restaurant on the strip, Iruka almost tripped at the sight of his older gentleman waiting in a loose tie and dress shirt. Black suited him so well and Iruka could barely contain himself when Kakashi smiled his way and nodded to the entrance.

Minutes later, they were at a private table and had done away with the pleasantries in favour of long stares and smiling. 

“Then I sold it to a guy on the other side of the country and with that money I started this one,” Kakashi was saying and Iruka could listen to him talk all day, his voice making every word interesting especially with the way he was looking at Iruka. “Why Vegas?” 

Surprised by the question, Iruka leaned over the table and thought as he drew circles in the table. “Well, I was looking for adventure. Not much to see when you’re from a small town and I just moved to a big city. So, Vegas seemed good.”

“What kind of adventure were you looking for?”

Iruka shrugged, coyly saying, “Seeing places, meeting people. Mostly just having fun and doing things I normally wouldn’t do.”

“Have you met a lot of people so far?” Kakashi asked and Iruka could see the glint in his eye.

“A few. I’m hoping to…” Iruka carefully thought of his words, hoping to drop hints that he’d like this to get much more fun. “Find people who are interested in having as much fun as I do.”

“Fun, huh?” Kakashi simply asked.

“Do you like fun?” Iruka asked with a nod, worrying his lip when Kakashi leaned into his space, his words low and serious.

“I do, but I like it my way.” Their gazes locked into a game of cat and mouse, seeing who would break first as Kakashi whispered, “Careful. Slow. Deliberate.”

Unwilling to lose, Iruka asked with just as much breath, “You like to torment your friends?”

With the deepest, most seductive rumble of laughter that had Iruka’s whole body burning in that low fire, Kakashi smiled. “Not torment. Tease.”

The sheer confidence and promise in his tone had Iruka almost begging to be touched, anything that brought them together but Kakashi wasn’t joking when he said he liked to tease.

“Let me walk you back.” The offer had them heading back to Iruka’s hotel, the tension amping up again with every step.

Kakashi couldn't keep his hands off him in the elevator, trailing fingers down Iruka's forearm just enough to watch his skin react like it had at the pool that morning.

"Kakashi," Iruka scolded with a sharp eye and the older man stepped away with a shrug.

"Sorry, looked soft," He muttered and watched the next few moments as Iruka held back a smirk and tried not to look at him.

The teasing way Kakashi played with him was something that turned Iruka into just a ball of nerves and it didn't help that his touch conducted electricity right through Iruka's spine. 

He was such a subtle person and every move, look and touch was so deliberate that even just a graze told Iruka what intentions were behind him. They told Iruka about how Kakashi wanted his attention, his interest and even more eagerly his lust.

Lust was something that Iruka had so much to give when it came to the tall, older man who respectfully kept his distance. He was so powerful and commanding that Iruka shivered at the idea of letting him do whatever he wanted. They teased and played around but they hadn't yet even touched each other and that thought made his skin ache. 

So, when Kakashi dropped him off at his hotel room, Iruka was about to let him walk away with a simple, "I’ll find you tomorrow."

But then Kakashi touched his shoulder. Just barely but enough to flip Iruka's switch and he snatched the tall man's dress shirt sleeve.

Kakashi stopped in the hall and when he turned back to Iruka, hands drifted up to his dress shirt like magnets to metal. Up to the first closed button, Iruka gripped his shirt and pulled him into the most tender kiss he could manage. Against the raging fire inside him, he barely touched their lips together. Before Kakashi could slide his hands any further than his arms, Iruka pulled away and whispered against Kakashi's lips, "Goodnight."

He was being coy and he knew it but Kakashi didn't seem to mind at all. He seemed to be enjoying the chase just as much, smirking as he slipped his hands over Iruka's hands and back down to his forearms. With that caress, he backed away and echoed back, "Goodnight, Iruka."

Then he walked off, smirking over his shoulder at Iruka one last time before the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with our regularly scheduled smut, stay tuned for more news in the next few hours.
> 
> Oh wait, I was naming these chapters. Woops.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi waited the next morning in the lobby of Iruka’s hotel, watching his new friend walk over in a pair of short shorts and a floral button-up that didn’t really know it was supposed to be a button-up. All that tan skin in the sun indefinitely cemented Kakashi’s barely constrained attraction for the captivating and magnetic Iruka Umino. It also had him worrying he was too dressed down. Maybe a polo shirt wasn’t the best choice.

They played a few games of craps and he even watched as Iruka’s luck won him a good deal of money at roulette. While Iruka grinned and bet another large sum of Kakashi’s money, he just sat back, drank and enjoyed the view. It was oddly satisfying to watch someone else use his money. What made it sexy though was to watch Iruka double it and had him his money right back.

They were worlds apart, from two entirely different generations. Iruka was young and excited with the world and ready to deal with anything Kakashi threw at him while Kakashi was just happy to live vicariously through him. Just getting to be the one Iruka handed all that money back to as if he was the one in charge.

In a way, he was.

Sure, Iruka was the one to call most of the shots. He ordered their drinks and chose what games they played. That was about where it ended because Kakashi had something Iruka really wanted. When Kakashi mentioned the wedding was starting soon, Iruka’s face melted and he seemed so sad by that idea.

He started rubbing Kakashi’s shoulder and arm, silently telling Kakashi that he didn’t want him to go. It reminded Kakashi that Iruka was really interested in more of him at least for now. In the cold world of business and distant friends, it was refreshing that someone wanted to be with him. And Iruka did want to be with him in more ways than one.

“I should head over to my room, start getting ready.”

“Okay.” Iruka pouted so sweetly as they started away from the games tables but he held his head high and stopped touching Kakashi completely. “I’ll walk you there but… You’re going to have to give me something.”

“Oh?” Kakashi asked but Iruka didn’t reply. He just smirked and winked at him.

All the way there, Kakashi wondered what that could even mean. At the doors of the elevator, Iruka pressed the button. He then turned to Kakashi, hands innocently behind his back for a moment as if hiding all sorts of secrets.

Just before the elevator pinged, his hands were suddenly unhidden. Like they had last night, Iruka's sneaky fingers were reeling him in by the collar with a glint in his eyes.

“You’re going to have to give me your word,” Iruka said slowly, tasting every syllable as he looked up at Kakashi. Then he licked his lips and from that angle, Kakashi had to not imagine what would happen if Iruka was on his knees. “That you taste me tonight."

Or the other way around, a thought that was even more tantalizing. Which made it so much more difficult when the elevator doors opened and Iruka sashayed away, both of them knowing Kakashi was caught in his web.

As he dressed in his final suit and listened to eternal vows, he couldn't stop thinking about the complete opposite. Instead of eternal, it was a flickering promise that he was excited to fulfill.

So was his eager lover, it seemed.

Ten minutes into the ceremony, Iruka was texting him flirtatious messages laced with hopes and dreams of the sexual variety. Every word was dripping in need and Kakashi was already out the door as soon as the final song started. He might regret it later but seeing Iruka's eyes devour him in the ceremony lobby was more than enough of a reason.

"Hey-" Iruka barely made out before Kakashi stole the words from his lips and swept him out of the lobby. Before Iruka could protest, Kakashi swept Iruka past the empty coat check desk.

"Kakashi!" Iruka hissed but he was already choking on his words when a leg slid between his. In between searing kisses and needy pulling, Iruka's shorts managed to fall just low enough for Kakashi to slide a hand down his soft side and between fabrics. With a squeeze of his ass, Iruka gasped but it was when Kakashi knelt down that the noises really started.

From Iruka and the ended wedding outside.

Hands around his mouth, Iruka held back a keen as Kakashi took his sweet time savouring every inch of his skin from his hip to the crook of his inner thigh. If it wasn't from the hands in his hair, his sweet beauty would've probably been moaning his head off when Kakashi finally went down on him. Thankfully, it was so quiet that none of the party guests outside were the wiser. Only Kakashi knew by the way hips bucked into his mouth, his scalp ached and his mouth was suddenly full of much more than flesh.

It was worth it all to see the way Iruka looked down at him with flushed cheeks and teary eyes, his breath so weak and shaky.

When he stood, Iruka's arms crossed behind his head where they belonged and they slowly tasted each other again and again, that tan neck slick with sweat and eventual hickeys.

"Come back with me," Iruka panted out.

I had duties as the best man though. The dinner speech, the venue and even the cleanup was all me. I could only manage, "I'm sorry, the wedding."

The look Iruka gave him was heartbreaking though and he replied hoarsely, "But I won't be able to say goodbye."

At that, I straightened up. "When are you leaving?"

"Nine," Iruka said, a hope lighting in his eye that maybe Kakashi would reconsider. "I have to leave in an hour."

"Don't," Kakashi responded without a second thought, his hand sliding up Iruka's arm to press their hands into his chest. "Stay one more day. With me."

Fear and excitement flashed through Iruka’s face before he stammered, "I- My plane."

"I'll buy you another one." With the most persuasive gaze he could manage, he whispered against Iruka's open lips, "I'll make it worth your while."

With a deep breath, Iruka nodded and kissed him hard until they were both out of air, a hand stroking him through his tuxedo pants. Pulling his shirt up, Iruka bit his lip and massaged Kakashi's throbbing member until his chest and stomach were painted white and Kakashi was groaning against his lips.

A slow hand played through it and Kakashi had to pull himself together. He had a speech to give and people to toast. Even though staying in a half-empty coat check with his intoxicating new friend was more than enough incentive.

After hurrying to clean themselves up, Kakashi breathlessly pulled Iruka into his arms for one last, lingering kiss that he'd think about the rest of the night. That both of them would think about and as Kakashi left, Iruka smacked his ass with a grin that had Kakashi rolling his eyes but chuckling nonetheless.

As he sat at a table of happy party-goers, Kakashi couldn't believe what he'd done minutes before. He wasn't the kind of guy to sleep and run. Not normally, at least. There wasn't much time left though. He only had one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took way too long to write holy moly ravioli


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting made Iruka want to jump out of his own skin. When it came to the tall, handsome man from the poolside, Iruka's skin was on fire in more ways than one.

Those dark eyes that glanced at him. The curl of his lips. His powerful hands. Oh, god, Iruka needed to actually get laid. Like, if Kakashi didn't leave that damn wedding soon, he was going to find some other rich father figure to rail or get railed by.

The thought of any other man didn't get his engines running as hot though. Truly, Iruka couldn't stop thinking about him. It was actually starting to worry him. Would he be able to stop once the next day had rolled around? Would that body exercise his demons?

Iruka groaned into his hotel pillows and ignored the way the pressure felt so tempting on his lower half. If only Kakashi could just sweep in. The door had been left open just a crack, enough for Kakashi to slip inside the room and then inside him.

If only he would slam Iruka down into the mattress. Damn. His shorts had long been relegated to the floor. All he had to do was shift his hips a little and things would be all downhill from there.

Slowly, he started to roll and then the hill became a sharp drop. He couldn't even stop it, his body just moved and his head was so empty. Everything was buzzing from his head to his toes but it wasn't enough. He needed a partner, someone else to bring him there to that peak.

Through his mess of hair and heavy breaths, he saw the figure in the doorway and would have shot up if he hadn't seen it was Kakashi.

That subtle smile was all over his lips and he leaned against the wall. Then he muttered as a hand drifted to his pants, the room door slamming shut in the background, Don't stop."

With Kakashi's eyes drawing over his entire body, Iruka gasped as his whole body arched into the bed. He whined, sent longing glances and even pouted in Kakashi's direction. It was a call to Kakashi, hoping he would answer it with every roll and gasp.

Finally, Iruka hoped with every breath he had, "Kakashi."

There was a muffle of clothing and Iruka saw how that tux suit fell to the floor. The tie followed and Iruka was suddenly pulled to the edge of the bed to look up as his underwear fell from Kakashi's hand.

When Kakashi leaned in slowly for an arching caress, their lips met and Iruka's breath was sucked away when he pulled back. Hands were holding up his knees and he felt so vulnerable but Kakashi only looked at him with pure lust. Iruka could only comply when Kakashi made him hold his own legs up and backed away.

Iruka wanted to plea for him to stay, to be close to him again and even closer than before. To break the spell Kakashi had placed on him that made Iruka want his every touch. He knew the magic words though.

Letting go of all inhibitions and shame, Iruka spread his legs wide and wantonly asked through his heavy breaths and racing heart, "Fuck me."

Deliberately pulling off his shirt one shoulder at a time, the older man climbed onto the bed. It dipped under his weight, sliding Iruka to him and a strong, powerful hand his leg up at the knee, controlling most of Iruka's movement in one hand.

The other hand was busy drawing down the other leg, teasing and hinting at what was going to happen next. Then he made the most tortuously teasing act of licking his fingers one by one.

First was his middle, then his ring finger and his index. Iruka couldn't help but sigh in the faintest relief as Kakashi finally started to touch his exposed entrance. He massaged his way slowly and deliberately into Iruka until they were both humming in approval by the way his fingers slid inside so easily.

When Kakashi stepped away, Iruka opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed and watched as his lover pulled out a condom from his pocket and slowly pulled his pants completely off. The briefs did nothing to hide his clearly erect length against his hip and Iruka bit his lip. Then, inch by inch, Kakashi pushed down the right fabric to let his erection fall free, standing at attention and bobbing as he kicked off his briefs in a way that had Iruka almost finishing right then and there.

"Wow," Iruka hadn't realized he'd said it until Kakashi chuckled.

Rolling on the condom, he smirked. "Thank you."

He gave himself a languid stroke, analyzing every bit of Iruka's body in a way that made him swallow hard.

"I'm going to finish as soon as you're inside me," Iruka admitted honestly.

Kakashi stalked forward at those words and cupped a cheek, kissing Iruka's thoughts away before saying, "Let's take this slow then."

And Iruka's mind was suddenly gone.

His body felt every touch and kiss that followed but it was such sweet torture that he almost went into survival mode. Kakashi's lips were on his neck, hands spreading his cheeks and head at his entrance for a moment. The next, Iruka was arching and moaning at the slow, careful pressure that pressed him open.

His toes were curled almost painfully and he was panting when he could feel Kakashi's shaft stop, balls barely touching Iruka's ass.

"So deep. So… Fuck…" Iruka huffed and Kakashi peppered him with kisses.

All to whisper into his tousled hair, "Ready?"

Iruka hadn't known at the time what he was agreeing to but the ache told him to say yes and he ended the night with a hoarse throat, weak limbs and a prostate that was ground into nothing.

Iruka remembered the next morning a lot better because he'd been the one to forgo food in favour of sliding onto Kakashi's lap and bouncing on his rod until Kakashi's cheeks were just as red as his.

The rest was a blur of fluids, body parts and resting until they found the energy to go again. Iruka was so slick and tired when the sun started to go down but he still found the energy to blow Kakashi's mind to pieces in front of the glass windows that looked down upon the entire strip.

Eventually, they were holding each other on a coverless bed and Iruka heard an alarm go off somewhere in the room.

Grumbling, Kakashi found his phone.

It was a reminder that his flight was taking off in a few hours. He still had to clean himself up and pack too. Sighing, he started things off with a reluctant shower. When he was finally fresh again, he dried his hair and stepped out to find that the room was back in order. Kakashi had cleaned everything up. All Iruka's things were neatly packed, there was a new plane ticket waiting on the desk and he even had underwear on sadly.

When Iruka stepped out, he gave a soft smile. "Want me to drive you to the airport?"

"If you do, I won't make it to the plane," Iruka chuckled and they both knew that if Kakashi didn't leave then Iruka definitely wouldn't make his flight this time.

Watching Kakashi get dressed, he frowned as the dress shirt was left behind.

Iruka picked it up and was about to hand it over when Kakashi just smiled and ran a finger over his jaw. "Something to remember me by."

Still under his spell, Iruka didn't protest. With a meeting of lips, Kakashi whisked away and Iruka was able to breathe again.

Rubbing the plain white shirt in his hands, Iruka noticed the tag inside the collar. 

_Versace_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Woof, did not finish that anywhere near as quickly as I wanted but like... trash gonna trash, yknow?  
> Now, off to work and more important things like my bb and exchange fics~ ;)


End file.
